narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:KirinNOTKarin98/Alternate Final Arc- Sasuke's Revolution (Code Geass Spoilers)
I've thought about this a lot ever since completing the anime, Code Geass (spoilers for those who have not seen it). I definitely see why people said Sasuke's goal at the end of the Naruto series was extremely similar to Lelouch in Code Geass. And that just makes me appreciate Sasuke's character at the end of Naruto all the more, as I imagine this is similar to how his revolution would have gone down if he had achieved his goal. In fact, I was surprised to find out how many elements of Code Geass were similar to my own alternate ending of what would happen if Sasuke's revolution became a reality. In my opinion, I think this would have ended up being a much better final arc than the Kaguya fight, and then Naruto and Sasuke's quick fight at the end. I'm not usually one to be so blatant, but we all know that we could have written a much better ending for Naruto than what we ultimately got; here is just one example. This is probably one of my most favorite "what-if scenarios", and so since it is so similar to Code Geass, I'd like to explain it as briefly as possible. Let me know your thoughts on it... ________________________________________________ Pretty much everything is the same up until chapter #693. After Sasuke reveals his revolution plans in #692, Naruto and Sasuke immediately engage in battle at the site of the ending of the War, instead of going to the Valley of the End. However, the fight ends up being extremely short, as Naruto is obviously very weak and exhausted from his major contributions in the War. Sasuke also makes it apparent that he was holding back some of his prime skills during the Kaguya battle, in order to use them against Naruto. Naruto puts up a good fight, but is ultimately beaten down to the point where he is incapable of fighting anymore. Determined to eliminate Naruto once and for all, Sasuke reveals his trump card for revolutionizing the shinobi world: a weapons of mass destruction via the Tailed Beasts chakra. In my mind, I essentially imagine him combining all the chakra into one conglomeration of energy (similar to when he used it with his Susanoo), resulting in a powerful energy beam that is capable of destroying a vast area, and is even more devastating than the Ten-Tails' strongest attack. He uses this on Naruto, and when he is finished, it appears as if Naruto has been killed. I feel like I need to explain more about why I feel like creating such a powerful weapon. While I think it's definitely possible that Sasuke has enough power in his own body to combat an army, I think everyone has their limits. At this point, I'm pretty sure Sasuke could perform the same feats that Madara displayed in episode #322. However, that's still not enough to completely take over the world. That's why having such a powerful weapon with no limits would be extremely necessary. With Naruto dead, Sasuke absorbs the Tailed Beasts' chakra and releases the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Everyone is celebrating Naruto's accomplishment when Sasuke reveals that he has killed Naruto and intends to start a revolution. Of course there would be a large amount of opposition, which forces Sasuke to fight off the remaining forces. During this conflict, most of the previous Gokage would die, excluding Gaara since he is from a newer generation and Sasuke intends to use his popularity to his advantage. After a lengthy conflict, Sasuke then uses the Tailed Beast weapon on the alliance to force them to obey his commands. Meanwhile, it is revealed that Naruto actually survived the attack by summoning Gamabunta and escaping back to Mount Myoboku (similar to what Sasuke did against Deidara). Unfortunately, the great toad dies from his injuries, while Naruto is also in critical condition from the wounds he received. The next two or three chapters would take place over the time span of several years, with Naruto healing and becoming stronger, while Sasuke continues to further his own ambitions. During this time, Naruto largely remains unseen so it is more of a surprise to see how much he developed later. Over the course of this period, Sasuke dominates the world with sheer force. He also resorts to using genjutsu on certain individuals as well when that doesn't work. And of course, there is a fraction of people who are actually engaged by Sasuke's ideals, so they join him willingly. Eventually, it comes to the point where Sasuke has become the leader of the entire world and rules with fear. Meanwhile, a rebellion started by the Konoha 11 and other opposing shinobi tries to overthrow Sasuke from power. It probably makes most sense that someone like Kakashi or Shikamaru would be leading the revolution, but I also like the idea of it being Sakura, as it could provide some much needed character development with her finally overcoming her love for Sasuke. By the time we see them again, the Konoha 11 have been captured and are about to be executed. That is when Naruto finally arrives back home and saves them. I'm not going into detail, but the way I envision this scene going down makes Naruto look like a real bad-ass (it involves the Flying Raijin). Seeing that Naruto is alive restores the faith of many of those who were too afraid to stand against Sasuke, and they join his side. This leads to a large battle between Naruto's supporters and Sasuke's supporters. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke leave this area to have their final fight at the Valley of the End. I'm not going into details about the fight itself, as this is already long enough. Just know that it would be similar tot he fight we got, only with a bit more strategy, more taijutsu/basic ninjutsu, and would be much longer (about 10-15 chapters). When the battle finally concludes, the statues have been destroyed and both of them lie on the ground exhausted. It's here that the infamous talk-no-jutsu finally happens, and Sasuke begins to see the light. Once the conversation is over, Naruto is the only one to stand up- making it clear that he is the only winner of this battle. As he grabs his Flying Raijin kunai to teleport themselves back to the empire headquarters, Sasuke dashes into Naruto and impales himself on the knife. It is then revealed that this had always been Sasuke's plan, stating that he always knew Naruto was never really dead. Similar to Lelouch, Sasuke has sacrificed himself to cause world peace. Devastated, Naruto returns to the location with Sasuke's body, and the empire is dissolved. Everything else that happens after is pretty similar to the actual manga, with the only difference being that Naruto immediately becomes the Sixth Hokage of the new world and there is a much larger focus on promoting ninshu over ninjutsu. Category:Blog posts